Emma
by milify-star
Summary: Jack tells a story about his love, Miss Emma White. I can't say much without giving it all away and I promise it's good. Jack/OC


"She was beautiful in all her ways really. She loved food, good stories, mother nature, and me." Jack Sparrow smiled as he began his story. "I met her one day a couple years back in Port Royal. She was on the beach looking into the sea and I remember thinking about how beautiful she looked. Long dirty blonde hair, eyes greener than grass, a smile that out shined the sun…"

…

Jack Sparrow swaggered onto the docks of Port Royal casually as if he was allowed to set foot on the land. He passed the sailors and merchants while walking on towards the town. He was almost off the dock when he saw a figure sitting in the distance on the beach. Curiosity got the best of that scallywag and he started towards it. As he got closer he could see it was a girl, a pretty girl. When he was close enough, she finally noticed someone nearing her and glanced at him. Her eyes silently captured him and he was hooked.

"Can I help you?" Jack looked down at her and shook his head.

"Just enjoying the view." The comment's true meaning went unnoticed as the girl patted to a spot on the sand next to her.

"Well, sit then." Jack obliged and watched as the waves crashed on the shore. After a few moments of silence, the girl spoke up.

"Do you see how the sun dances on the waves? It's magical." Jack heard the love in her voice. Never had he known a woman who had truly loved the sea.

…

"She was different than all the other girls I had met. Her spirit was free and adventurous, just like mine." Jack took a huge gulp of rum and signaled for another one.

"After that day, I came back to that beach everyday and looked for her and she was always there. Eventually she noticed I had taken to her."

…

"Sir, I feel as if you're purposely coming here every day at the same time as me." She addressed Jack as she jumped on the slippery rocks by the shore. Jack watched her with a slight grin on his face.

"Well darling, always trust your instincts." The girl jumped off of a rock and landed right in front of Jack. She was a good four inches shorter than him and had to look up to peer into his eyes.

"So you are coming here to see me every day?" Jack nodded truthfully.

"I'm quite taken with you."

"Yet you don't know anything about me much less my name. Come to think of it, I don't know yours either." Jack outstretched his hand to her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow milady." She took his hand and instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "And what is your name luv?"

"Emma, Emma White. It's a plain name but means whole or universal so, I'm unique."

…

"The way she would say things made me want to know everything she knew. It was like she was wiser than most. Everything she did seemed to be done differently than most truly. What she heard, saw, felt, it wasn't what any old person would hear, see, or feel. It was like she was using her whole heart to do things."

…

"What do you see Jack?" Emma sat back under the shaded porch of her house with Jack and watched as some of the little children on her part of Port Royal played soccer. They had been spending time together for a week now and Jack was used to getting asked questions like this. Jack shrugged nonchalantly and answered the question like anyone would.

"A bunch of munchkins playing a game." Anyone but Emma anyways.

"I see what I want to be when I grow up." Jack raised an eyebrow at her. They were already adults, early twenty year olds.

"We're already grown up." Emma shook her head.

"I mean when I start aging more and more. I want to be like them. Little children with innocence. I want innocence for the rest of my life. And the joy. I want the joy too." Jack smiled at her. She was always thinking that way, he liked it.

"I want you to have that. It's too late for me." Emma smiled turned to Jack.

"I think I like you." Jack exhaled loudly.

"Well I hoped so or we should definitely not be friends." Emma sighed at his naïve ways and leaned in to him.

"I like you in a different way Jack." She attached her gentle lips to his… not so gentle ones. It was two seconds long, the best two seconds in their lives.

…

"I had to leave her at Port Royal for a few months and it was the hardest thing I had to do but she understood and told me to go so I did. I hurriedly did what I had to and came back eight months later. When I came back, there was something less about her but she was still herself."

…

Jack came back from his long trip and hurriedly raced off the dock and towards Emma's house. Before he could reach it however, he saw her some out of Mrs. Harold's house. Mrs. Harold was the doctor.

"Emma!" Emma searched for where the voice was coming from. She spotted Jack just as he ran up to her and picked her up. She happily wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. They reluctantly pulled apart and Emma jumped down.

"Why were you at the doctor's house?" Emma shrugged.

"It's nothing; I just had a cough that was bugging me. It's better now, don't worry." Jack could've sworn that he saw a hint of an unsure feeling in her eyes but felt mistaken as they talked and walked hand in hand to her house.

…

"It took a few months before you could see that she was different. She got tired more and looked pale. She swore that she was alright and I believed her until one day I told her that she had to go to the doctor." Jack took a sip of rum to calm his nerves as he finished the story.

…

Emma and Jack were eating dinner one night and were laughing happily. It was their anniversary of when they first met. Jack was in the middle of telling a humorous story when it happened.

"And the monkey always takes his eye away from him and runs with it." Emma, who found this hysterical, started laughing along with Jack. Soon, that laugh turned into a cough. Emma coughed hard into her napkin.

"Emma?" Jack worriedly went to her aid and rubbed her back. When she finished coughing she cleared her throat.

"Are you alright luv?" Emma's eyes were wide as she stared at the napkin on the table.

"I think I should go to the doctor's house now Jack." Jack's eyes traveled to the napkin where he saw red. She had coughed up blood.

…

"I took her to the doctor's house and they gave her some herbs and spices for the cough again. Somehow I knew that it wasn't just a cough. It was more than that but no one knew."

…

"You need bed rest dear. I want you to stay in our back room." Mrs. Harold showed them to a small room painted pale purple with a small bed, dresser, and a small table with drawers. Jack sat in the chair beside the table with a worried look on his face.

"Do you have any clue what's wrong?" Jack asked the elderly lady while Emma changed into a gown in the next room.

"Honestly, no. We've had maybe, one or two sicknesses before like this and, unfortunately, they lead to death. The chances of her surviving are unknown." Jack's blood ran cold as the doctor left and Emma returned.

…

"I think she knew the whole time, Emma I mean. She was putting on an act for me. An act that made me think she was all fine and well. After a while though, she couldn't keep it up."

…

"Jack." Emma called for her best friend, her love. Jack immediately came to her side.

"Yes luv?" Jack looked down at Emma's pale, sickly face. She was a strong girl. She had kept it up for about a month now.

"If anyone ever asks you what I love, I want you to tell them that I love food, good stories, Mother Nature and you. If you ever tell our story, start from the very beginning and stop at the very end alright?" Jack nodded.

"Alright. Why are you telling me this anyhow?" Emma smiled the best she could and started singing very softly rather than answer.

"Swing low sweet chariot, coming forth to carry me home…"

…

Jack looked into the audience of people dressed in black and with handkerchiefs wiping away tears. He gave a sad sigh and grabbed his bottle of rum.

"I know Emma was loved by all of you, but I just want to say that I loved her with all of my heart." Jack gave a nod and went to sit down next to Will and Elizabeth. Will patted Jack on the back and Elizabeth was crying still. A priest stepped up in place of Jack before everyone.

"We are all here today to mourn the death of Emma Clara White. The reasons of death were unknown to medically, but spiritually we should know, our father art thou in heaven had a need for her. He has taken her into his beautiful kingdom and will watch over her eternally. Let us pray."

* * *

**Did this make anyone else cry because that's what I was going for.**

**Please tell me in reveiws because a good writer get their audiences emotional.**


End file.
